Coincidences Are Good
by casketteer
Summary: Kate and Rick meet under different circumstances than those we know.  I thought I'd play around a little. What if they were meant to be even though their journeys didn't start the way that we know it.
1. Chapter 1

_**-Coincidences Are Good**_ -

It was a normal spring day. Katherine Beckett was jogging her way through Central Park. She wasn't usually keen on running but it was good to be out in fresh air. She needed to free her mind and working out with colleagues talking about their cases, wasn't what she thought, clearing her head was. She was taking it all in as she listened to her music, feeling the crisp fresh spring air in her lungs. Every breath she took felt as though it was 100% oxygen, she felt it going through her body, who was now relaxed.

Kate's run wasn't calculated, on the contrary she was improvising her run as she went along. She felt like going near the fountain it was a little bit out her he way but she liked it, made her think about her childhood. When Kate was a child her parents used to bring her to the park and they'd occasionally picnic on a little hill overseeing the lake. Being in the park always reminisces' these memories, sometimes making her smile, sometimes creating a pinch to her heart. She missed her mom so much that some good memories still hurt her.

Her mothers' loss had happened quite a while ago but still so close to home. Every time she passes a tape at a crime scene she thinks about that night when she and her father crossed that tape and found her mother, murdered. Her heart pounds as hard every time, there's no escaping that feeling, but that's what nourishes her. THAT feeling gives her strength and makes her go forward, for every time she has that feeling she knows that someone out there will have it and she has to solve this for them. Give them some closure, something she never got.

Kate continued her way, passing exactly where she and her parents sat so many times before, so many years ago. She looked at their usual spot and smiled, today was a good day and her heart was light. As she continued looking at that spot she suddenly felt a sudden pain in her right shoulder, pain that went right to her elbow as she was falling to her feet.

"Ow!" Kate had ended on her side on the ground, her elbow and knee scraped from her fall.

"Oh god, sorry miss. I was- ouch" Richard grimaced at her wounded knee,

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I was, changing songs on my iPod and I wasn't looking where I was going" he continued.

"Speaking of," Kate picked up his iPod who hadn't survived the collision, she had stepped on it while falling.

"Opps, I think I fell on it" Kate handed Richard his ipod feeling somewhat bad about it. She had been in her memories and somewhere else completely so it was partially her fault too.

They both looked at each other as though they had known each other for the longest time.

They looked at each other with an ease. Richard was captivated by her, for she was so beautiful. Her hair was tied in a pony tail, from the looks of it she had long medium brown hair. Her eyes were of a dark green with a touch of yellow, as mysterious as the woman standing before him. Well lying cause she was still on the ground.

"Richard, Um my name's Richard Castle" Richard gave Kate his hand to help he get up, she gratefully took his hand and walked to the closest bench to take a look at her scraps

"Um- I'm Katerine Beckett." As she sat down on the bench giving him an official hand shake.

She felt a nudge in her stomach when they touched. She felt his strong hands on hers, he had broad shoulders and a nice smile, his eyes were pure blue and tender. She couldn't help but notice them, they hypnotized her.

"Sorry again for that, I live close by, we should clean those up so they don't get infected." Richard said plainly they were close friends.

Kate's face changed, she felt a sudden tightening in her stomach but not a good one. _Umm I don't know you and I'm sure as hell not going to your place!_

Richard saw the change in her face and realized how it looked

"Oh right, sorry about that. Well, I understand you not knowing me and all. Well get that cleaned off as soon as you can. I wouldn't want to be at fault for scaring your beautiful long legs." Richard said with a little corner smile, he had a way with her, well woman in general. Usually Kate would have punched the guy but he was different, she didn't know what it was but her gut told her he was.

"Thanks, and I won't blame you if I have a scar, promise" as she smiled at him. The way he made her feel was, was something she never felt before. As he kept the eye contact her heart skipped a beat, her stomach was in knots. She then glanced at the ground to cut the eye contact which was getting too intense for her.

Richard took Kate's hand and said,

"Well, I hope to run into you again Katherine, it'll be a pleasure." He got up and started walking away.

"Kate, my friends call me Kate!" Richard turned around and looked at her once more.

He too felt a nudge in his stomach her voice being gentle and reassuring. Kate gave him another beautiful smile that made his insides turn.

"Kate it is then." He smiled back, turning back to his route. He had his iPod in his hands and just put it back in his pocket as though it was no big deal. She couldn't see it but he had a huge smile on his face, he was glad that he changed that song and broke his iPod, she was worth it!

Kate watched him walk away. _What was that..Kate my name is Kate? Gah seriously?_ She put her head in her hands, feeling completely embarrassed. She felt like she was back in high school and had a crush on a boy.

She was still sitting on the bench trying to get her head back on track. _Right, running…I was running._ She finally gets he head out of her hands goes to get up.

"Um Kate?" Richard said,

Kate jumped and was startled by him.

He couldn't just leave it all to fate if he ever saw her again. He took his destiny in his own hands when he turned back to her.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," as he gently put his hand on her left shoulder, calming her down instantly.

"It's okay, I was- " she blushed as she started saying it, she was thinking about him and how he made her feel. That feeling that she had had only a few times in her life. A longing that not a lot of people get in their lives.

"I was trying to figure out the fastest route to my car." she lied, but hey it could have been true.

Richard accepts her 'explanation' and sits back down next to her.

"I was thinking, do you run here a lot?" Richard wanted to ask her out but he sensed that this wasn't the type of thing she did. So he thought if she'd run here often he could run into her again. Ok not RUN INTO her AGAIN but see her again.

"Actually no, I never run here. I don't usually run at all." She could only grin back, this was true she never ran in the park.

She just wanted to see the sites she used to go to see as a kid, she knew today was a good day and it would make her feel good.

"Oh," Richard was obviously disappointed that running into her was a mere coincidence.

"But I think I'll come more often, the air here is much more refreshing than in a gym," She smiled back, her cheeks blushing a little.

_Hey if I'm to run into you…I can run here again. _She told herself

Richard's face lightened up as though he was a 5 yr old boy would had gotten the Hot Rod he had asked for, for Christmas.

"Good, I might see you around then." He got back up, smiled at her and headed back the way he had arrived.

Kate's stomach was full of butterflies. All she could think about was seeing him again. As she got back up she squirmed a little, the pain from the scratchs was getting to her but she shook it off. She saw something fall to the ground once she got up, it was a piece of paper

_Just in case you'd want to have coffee, here's my number: 555-1413_

_See you around _

_Rick_

Kate was stunned but it made her smile, she thought it was sweet of him.

She started walking towards her car. _Damn, where IS my car_…She stopped, started focusing she was trying to get off that cloud, trying to come back to reality. _Oh right_ and walked to it. Luckily it wasn't too far off.

She finally sat in her car, she could feel her legs being sore not only from the jog but the fall. She then took out the piece of paper left by Richard, all she could do was smile. She put it back in her pocket and started her car.

_This is hell of a lot better than the gym! _ She thought to herself and drove back to the precinct .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Kate came out of the shower, a smile still present, and her stomach still full of butterflies. She noticed that she must have a big grin on her face when she saw other female officers looking at her weirdly. Kate's a nice person but not so much of the smiling type, she's very focused and serious when it comes to her job. But today, she's happy, she had a good reason to smile, Richard, a complete stranger yet he felt so familiar.

"Hey Beckett, you must have had good news to grace us with that smile." Officer Greenfield said jokingly, flashing her back a smile

Officer Greenfield was one of the cops she got along with. Nothing to personal but she was a good person. She saw Kate through hard cases, cases where she had succumbed to the stress and crying over her missing links. But, no one ever knew about these breakdowns because Greenfield respected her immensely and didn't think talking about it would be very respectful.

"Oh hey Greenfield! Um yeah some good news, more like a really good morning run." She smiled back, tossing a towel in her wet hair. She finally put it in a bun over her head, while getting dressed.

Greenfield nodded, smiled back and exited the locker room.

Kate was obviously overly happy from her morning run. _Ok I've got to stop smiling like this people will know something's up. _But she couldn't help it. She thought smiling in the locker room at this time was 'safe' but once out of there she'd put her straight face back on.

_Ok stop looking happy and go work!_

As she walked passed interrogation room #1 she noticed that Esposito and Ryan were in there interrogating a suspect from their case. She decided to go into the viewing room and see how things were going.

"So you're telling me that you hadn't seen recently?" Esposito was doing his usual rough/bad cop routine.

Seemed to be working as always, the guy in front of him was squirming. He was a blond, young man. He kept fidgeting with his fingers. From her experience she knew that he was obviously lying, his eyes were blinking fast and he seemed very passionate about his fingers.

"Umm well, no I haven't seen her recently" said the young man, who seemed to be sweating profusely by where she was standing.

_Ok he's toast I'm out of here_

She saw no use in staying there and watching this poor little guy get completely brought down by Espo, she was in a good mood and didn't want to feel sorry for this guy.

She left the room and headed for her desk. As she got there, she noticed that she had voice mail.

"Hey Kate, it's Lanie. Ok, so I know what we could do tonight, let's go dance if off at Funky's tonight. Don't make that face girl! I know you're making one, but it'll be good! Who knows maybe you'll have fun! Cause girl you need fun in your life right now. Call me as soon as you get this." Lanie, knew her too well, because as soon as she mentioned Funky's she did make a face, a 'are you kidding me face' but Lanie was right she did need to have fun. She hadn't had good cases lately, most of them not going at the pace that she wanted. Missing bits and pieces here and there.

Kate picked up the phone and dialed Lanie's number

"Hey Lanie it's me!"

"So I take it you got my message! So? Are you up for it?"

"Honestly I wasn't up for if but I think a night out on the town is a good idea. Plus, I have something to tell you so…What time do you get off?"

"Around 6:00 if all goes well, so do you want to meet me at my place? We could order in and talk, before going out!"

"Ok sounds like a plan I should finish here around 6:00-6:30 I'll go to my place get a few things and meet you at you're place around 7:30ish… is that good for you?"

"Sounds perfect it'll give me time to take a shower and all."

"Ok, 7:30 your place. See you then."

Kate hung up, she was happy that she'd get to spend time with Lanie, and talk about her wonderful morning. She looked at her watch, 8:30am _it's going to be a long day_ she thought and got right back into her case.

Kate was a bit late in her schedule, she was leaving the precinct and her watch indicated 7:00pm. She had a lead on the case and wanted to make sure it was a legit lead.

She picked up her cell and texted Lanie

~I'm sorry but I'll be there later, more around 8pm. You can order the food if you'd like, whatever you feel like eating. Sorry-K

Kate got into her car and drove home. At this time the traffic was basically over and getting home took her about 15 minutes.

She got to her closet and froze…

_Oh great what the hell am I going to wear_

After what seemed to be an eternity she finally picked a black dress, it was short but not too short it was mid-thigh and the V neck wasn't too pronounced. The scratch on her knee almost didn't show, the elbow took a harder hit but even then, it wasn't that bad.

She decided to curl her hair, she had basically just straightened it lately and wanted it to look different. Her hair was done in less then 20 mins.

She decided to bring her make-up and the dress at Lanies. She didn't want to wear the dress while eating, with her luck she'd get it all over herself.

When Kate finally got to Lanie's the food was there and Lanie had started eating while doing her hair.

"Hey girl come in, I started eating I was starving. I ordered sushi I hope its okay. I know what you like so…" Lanie had one hand in her hair, keeping it from falling and she put a hair clip in it as she continued to straighten it.

"Going with the straight hair tonight huh?" Kate said as she came in and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, and you're going curly!" Lanie replied, while fight with a piece of her hair

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing, These two women never talk hair and make up its usually cases and corpses. But tonight was a girls night out and work was the last thing on their minds.

"Lanie, you ordered sushi for an army!" Kate was looking at a huge patter of sushi

"Mind you I'm hungry like an army so, it should do!" Kate said, as she started eating it.

Once Lanie had finished straightening the strand of hair she was at she sat down next to Kate and ate too.

"So, what's the thing you had to talk to me about." Lanie said while taking a piece of spiced tuna sushi.

Kate's stomach flipped, her morning run was at the back of her mind and had forgotten about it. Mostly forgot that she mentioned it to Lanie.

Kate's face completely changed, she now seemed semi uncomfortable.

"Woow, must be something big for it to affect you this much," as Lanie took another sushi.

Kate's eyes were filled with happiness and excitement. Something Lanie had only seen a few other times prior to this one.

"Ah well, it's not that big a deal," as she stared at the sushi platter instead of Lanie, Kate's stomach was nudging her insides her cheeks blushed, she was cpmpletely smitten by this man

"Uh-huh" is all that Lanie replied but it meant everything. "Yeah ok, it's nothing but tell me." As she gave Kate a smile and teased her friend with a little nudge with her elbow.

Kate's face illuminated and she started telling Lanie the story.

"That's it? Well it was a short meet but it sure as hell seemed to have done something to ya. I mean look at you you're all smiling and girly. I haven't seen you this way since, hmm I can't even say! So, did you call him?" saying it nonchalantly as if she wouldn't have waited and called him ASAP!

Kate, nearly choked on her sushi bite and said:

"What? No! come on I met him at the park and we talked for 2 minutes. I'm not going to call him." She never even thought of calling him the thought of it made her all tingly.

"Do you have his number with you?" Lanie asked as she took the ginger and placed it methodically on the sushi, changed the taste and she liked it.

Kate could see where this was going and she lied to Lanie "No, I don't I left it in my coat pocket" as she gave Lanie a 'I see where you're going with this' look.

These two women had known each other for almost 10yrs. They were as close as two sisters therefore, she knew damn well what Lanie was planning.

"Oh, ok then." Lanie got up and started for the mirror, looking as though she was going to continue her hair. But, she knew Kate like the back of the hand and knew damn well that the coat she was talking about was the one she had. She slowly directed herself to Kate's coat. From where she was sitting Kate saw none of it, she had picked up a magazine that was lying on the table and was reading an article out of it. Slowly but surely Lanie found that piece of paper and headed toward Kate.

"Hey, you mean this piece of paper. The one that you DON'T have." Lanie was so proud of herself she caught Kate and her white lie.

"Oh Come on! Ok, fine I have his number but calling him now would make me sound eager! I'll let a few days pass and then I'll think about it." As she took the phone number from Lanie's hand.

Lanie rolled her eyes "Seriously girl, you really don't know how to have fun do you? Come on he seems hot and steamy from what you told me. Just do it!"

From the look that Kate threw at her she knew it was a lost cause. "You never have fun and that's your fault" Lanie shouted to Kate as she headed back to the mirror.

They got to Funky's around 10pm. The bar was almost empty,

"Wow, we're pretty early!" Lanie said as she headed straight for the bar

"Yeah pretty quite, should pick up soon though," the doorman told Kate as she followed Lanie. Kate nodded back as a thank you.

"Two Vodka Martinis please," Lanie ordered their first drink, something strong and effective, she was in the mood to party it up!

"So this Richard guy, seems nice. What do you think he does as living?" Lanie asked trying to get more meat from what she told her earlier.

"Well, I don't know we didn't really get to any of that! We bumped into each other, he gave me his number and that's basically it. But he had this charisma I don't know it's like he wrapped me into his gaze and..." Without noticing she was twirling her drink with the martini stick, something clearly happened inside her. She was back, at that moment the moment when they met. She had the butterflies in her stomach once again. _Those eyes_ was all that came to mind

"Kate….KATE! Snap out of it. Wow, this guy sure did something to you." Lanie had never seen Kate like this. "Come on, call him. I've never seen you like this, Kate Beckett daydreaming about a guy! Nope not in my lifetime!" Lanie was smiling amicably, she was being expressive but in a gentle sweet way, she was looking at Kate and her eyes told it all. She wanted her friend to be happy and this man seemed to be doing just that.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll wait for drink #4 or 5 before I call him." She looked at Lanie and they both bursted out laughing.

"I'll drink to that!" as Lanie brought her glass close to Kates and they toasted to that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was now around 1am, the two girls were having a blast on the dance floor, they were dancing to "Shake Senora" the T-Pain and Sean Paul remix! They were both having a blast! Laughing and dancing there asses off, they hadn't had this much fun in a long time!

"Same?" Lanie asked, while catching her breathe

"Yeah!" Kate answered while continuing to dance to "Loose" by Spank Rock. She just let herself move with the music, showing off her curves and just letting go, hell she was having fun!

A few moments later, Lanie was back with their drinks, the song wasn't even over when she got back.

"Wow, that was fast!" Kate was surprised that she got the drinks this fast, the place was packed. Lanie winked at Kate and looked toward the bartender, who smiled back at her and winked. Kate blurred out a 'HA!' and a huge smile, she now understood why they got their drinks this fast.

"Ok I need a break from all this, my feet are killing me." Kate nodded toward a booth that was empty. She lead the way, the music was really good so they danced their way to it!

"Ah yeah, I needed to sit," Kate sat down, and took a small sip from her drink.

Lanie did the same sitting opposite her, she had the view of the whole club. She took a small sip, and started gazing into the crowd, looking for a potentially interesting guy.

"Oh my god!" Lanie had spotted someone, someone famous. "Oh my god it's him!"

"What? Who's, here?" Kate turned around and looked where Lanie seemed to be looking. "Who am I looking at? Give me a hint here?" Kate kept sweeping the place but didn't know who she was looking at.

"Oh my god! It's Richard Castle!" She sounded like she had just seen George Clooney or hell Brad Pitt.

"Wha? Who? Who are you talking about?" as she turned back to Lanie, still having no clue as to who this Richard Castle was.

"You don't know who Richard Castle is?" Lanie was completely shocked that her friend didn't know who he was.

"Don't you read?"

"Uh-do I look like I have time to read I barely have time to sleep! Why? Is he like a famous writer?" Kate turned around again facing the crowd once more, not knowing who she was looking so she decided to face Lanie instead.

"Famous author? He's like the Stephen King of our time!" Lanie was being a little over dramatic and the expression Kate was giving her made her realize it "Ok maybe not Stephen King but still, he's really known Kate!"

"Oh well, sorry I really don't read that much. I'll check it out though if he's that good." As she took another sip from her vodka martini.

Lanie was somewhat star struck, but she didn't let it show, she was looking at him but subtly. So she decided to continue chitchatting with Kate about whatever subject came to mind.

Then, Kate saw him, she saw Richard off the corner of her eye. Her eyes grew wide, and she started hiding behind her big curls, almost turning toward the empty seat beside her.

"What? What's happeing?" Lanie was startled by her friends' semi petrified face

" He's here, Richard the guy I met this morning he's right there!" Kate nodded her head in his direction.

"HOLD ON! You mean that that guy," pointing at Richard Castle "is THE Richard you ran into this morning!" Lanie was officially both stunned and a little jealous.

"Yeah! Ohhh...that's why his name sounded familiar." As she saw Lanies face all she could do was start laughing.

"How was I suppose to know that he was the one you were talking about." Kate hadn't seen him in the crowd beforehand.

"Anyways, doesn't matter it's not like he's-"

"Kate! Nice to see you!" Richard had spotted her from a distance. He haded waited for the right moment to approach her, his stomach was nervous, but he had to go and talk to her, she had been on his mind all day.

"Thanks same here! We decided to have a night out and come here. This is my friend Lanie Parish," as she introduced him to Lanie.

Even with her dark skin, Kate could clearly see her friend blush.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I love your books" Lanie's insides were all tangled and all her brain told her was 'geez...I'm you're biggest fan would have been just as lame.'

Although, at this point after having drank about 5 or 6 of those drinks, she didn't care as much.

"So, Kate tells me that you two ran into each other today at the park." She was smiling at Richard, then back at Kate. Although Kate's eyes were more like darts pointing in her direction. Lanie's smile faded lightly but then Richard took over,

"May I?" as he nicely gestured if he could sit beside Kate. Kate moved over slightly and let him sit. As he sat down, she had a sudden musky smell. A smell that she had always loved on a man. She was drawn toward him, once he had sat down she slid a bit closer to him. It was like her body was drawn towards him.

"Yes, we did have that unfortunate collision, but to my great surprise might have been the best thing that happened to me in weeks hell months! Oh, how's your knee by the way?"

Kate's heart sank when he said those words, 'best thing that's happened to me in weeks, hell months' She was completely smitten by him, he was a very caring person from what she could see.

"Oh the knee is fine, it's not too bad really." She nervously stretched down to her knee, now feeling somewhat self-conscience of it.

"Glad to know that I'll get to see those gorgeous legs again." Castle had seen her a long time ago, while she was still dancing. He hadn't noticed how completely beautiful and sexy she really was until he saw her in that black dress, with endless legs.

He leaned into her and whispered in her ear, ever so softly, "I wouldn't want you hiding those beautiful legs. The dress really works on you, especially while you're dancing." He gave her a light kiss just under the lobe of her ear, making her stomach turn and giving her goose bumps.

If Kate would have been alone with Richard she would have grabbed him and kissed him right there. He was doing something to her insides, her stomach fluttered, she felt the blood rush under his light touch. He was driving her crazy, and those few drinks weren't helping.

One of Richard's friends was gesturing in his direction, signaling him to come and join them.

"Excuse me ladies, got some business to do. I know in a club, weird right? But I got to pay the bills so if the publisher says he wants to talk things over at Funky's...well that's what I've got to do.

"See you on the dance floor later Kate?" He lightly brushed her arm, got up, never breaking the eye contact, smiled at her and left for his friends.

Kate's heart was racing, she could feel her heart beat in her chest. That man, he just made her breathless, she could hardly take her eyes off him.

"Wow, girl you always get the good ones," Lanie was officially jealous. Kate slowly looked back at her friend, her eyes and mind completely somewhere else.

"Wha-what kind of books does he write?" she asked Lanie in a soft low voice, still hypnotized by him, she slowly shook it off and waited for Lanie's answer.

"He's a crime novelist, he's pretty good at it too. Realistic, well for the most part." Lanie wanted to emphasize but Kate was clearly somewhere else. She was on a cloud somewhere with Richard.

"Kate! Hi, hi it's Lanie remember me." As she was waving Kate out of whatever thoughts she was having.

"Yeah! Sorry! I was-uhh..yeah sorry." And Kate took another sip from her drink but this one was bigger, as though she was slowly building a plan in her head but she needed the alcohol to make her do it.

"Hey, Lanie, could you go see your bartender and get us another one please, I'll need it!"

"Ahaha, Ok! Will do! Finally Kate, you want to have fun. Two vodka martinis coming up!" Lanie got up, and headed to HER bartender, she thought he was okay looking but she never waited for her drinks and that was fine by her.

While Lanie was heading to the bar, Kate was trying to figure out what she'd do and how she'd do it.

As Kate was waiting for Lanie she noticed that the song rhythm seemed to have changed it was more of a up close and personal type of music vs dance music. _Yeah this kind of music is perfect, it's sexy and oh yeah I want sexy with him._

Lanie sat back down after what seemed like 30 seconds, but Kate was her thoughts, for all she knew it might have taken 10 minutes.

"Seriously Lanie, the bar tender isn't bad, not at all...he could be your fun for the night!" Kate looked at the bartender, but at this point she had to squint to see him, her drinks were getting to her. She turned back to Lanie, they both burst out laughing. Not because what Kate said was funny but just because they were toasty and it seemed funny at the time

"Ok while I get the bar tender, ahha! You get the handsome Rick Castle! That's just not fair!" Lanie's alcohol level intake was increasing and she was feeling a little tipsy, ok more getting drunk.

"Yeah I am lucky but doesn't mean that i'll get lucky! HA!" she chugged down her drink, got up and headed for the dance floor.

Lanie was getting confused, she had no idea where Kate was heading or what she was planning, "Ahh-haa Kate the things you'll do," Lanie looked at her friend dance and looked back at Castle.

His eyes lightened up at the site of her dancing. He felt a sudden warmth in his chest, his heart pounded harder just by seeing her.

"Richard! Would you agree?" his publisher was talking about something, someone...hell he didn't care all he wanted to do now was go and sway with her on the dance floor. Just have her in his arms, hold her against him.

"Uh yeah, yeah I agree." As he nodded nonchalantly at his publisher.

Lanie was sitting first row to all of this, how he looked at her. How he wanted her, but he didn't seem to only want her for the night, he wanted all of her.

She decided to let Kate play out her plan and watch this little movie develop as she sipped on her, what she thought, her last drink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was around 2:30am Kate had been on the dance floor for about 5 mins, Rick wanted to be there with her, get behind her slide his hands around her waist and just bring her close to him.

"Rick does that sound good to you? RICK!" his publisher was tapping him on the shoulder trying to get his attention.

As his gaze was broken he turned back to his 'meeting' and nodded.

"Uh-sorry guys I missed that last part." He was fighting himself, he wanted to turn around and look at her. But then he thought, _ok, the sooner this meeting is over the faster I can be with her, let's get this shit done so I can get on with my evening_

"Excuse me yes, I'm all yours, promise,"

"Ok so we were thinking that you could start a new series of books. Something different but still in the same Genre. Do you think you can do that Richard?"

His publisher was looking at Richard he knew that his writer was completely distracted and understood why, but he needed this contract or else, well it might be the end of his career.

"Well of course I can do it sir, I mean I am a writer, I'll find something no worries." As Richard gave his publisher a big grin.

Richard always liked having new challenges, and here was his chance to have one, therefore he took it.

"Well, that does it then just sign here, and here. Congratulations Mr. Castle. It's always a pleasure doing business with you!" Richard's publisher was relieved as he saw Castle sign it. Rick gave Mr. Clerk a nice firm handshake after the deal and he headed out.

"Thank God Rick, for a while there I thought you weren't going to accept." His publisher, who he liked to nickname Skeptikus, tapped him on the back, "Well I'm heading home now, my wife's not going to be happy that I came in this late, but happy that we got it." He smiled and walked away.

By the time Richard had gotten everything settled and his nerves back on track he turned around. There she was, dancing...WITH ANOTHER GUY?

Kate was swaying her hips to the music, a man had just come in behind her and danced and followed her every hip movement. He started caressing the side of her waist, Kate couldn't help but smile. Her eyes were closed, she found that keeping the beat right was easier when not distracted by the lights. She slowly turned around and put her hands around the man's neck. She was still all smile, when he opened her eyes, she jumped back. Completely surprised by who she was dancing with. _Who the hell?_

"Sorry, but I'd rather dance alone. Thanks, good moves but not thanks" Kate was certain that the man behind her swaying her so was Richard, but to her disappointment it wasn't him. Although this man was very good looking with his dark hair and dark eyes, but he's not the one that she wants.

"Oh sorry about that then..." the man was obviously disappointed but he respected her wishes.

As he walked away, she saw Rick, leaning against the counter, alone. She could see him, there just looking at her and he smiled as he saw her looking over at him.

She rose her right index finger, signaling him to come and join her on the dance floor. She was standing there, perfect and sexy, moving to the music slowly. She bit her bottom lip as he approached, she was overwhelmed by the butterflies in her stomach. As he got closer her legs seem to be getting heavier, all the anticipation she had been waiting for was now happening.

As he got on the dance floor she stretched out her hand and pulled him close to her. She put her arms around his neck, "Glad you're here, you're the only one I'd want to dance with." she looked him in the eyes and smiled. She was feeling sexy and decided to play with it.

Kate turned around and started brushing against him. She followed the music and let go. Rick was a good dancer and followed her every move, all the while looking at her. So relaxed and hot. She was everything he looked for in a woman, tall, confident and seemed like a strong woman emotionally, someone with a good judge of character. Ok he had only met her once before and talked for less than 2 minutes but still, he knew he sensed it.

As the song ended, a slow song started, Kate turned around and put her hands back to his neck. With the heels she was wearing she was almost his height. She leaned into him and stayed there for a few seconds. Kate felt safe in his arms and that's the only place she wanted to be right now. As they were slow dancing Kate saw Lanie, and her bar tender talking with her at the table they had been sitting at.

"Oh Lanie, aahha!" as she laughed and returned in Richard's chest

"What?"

Richard didn't hear what she said and when he saw her looking over at her friend he laughed too.

"Oh, your friend seems to have made a new friend! Charles, is a good guy. He's a nice man, but I'm sure she could do better."

Kate looked back a Rick, a little surprised that she knew him by his name,

"Trust me she doesn't care if he's a good guy or not!" Kate's expression said it all.

She bursted out laughing, she just told Rick that her friend only wanted a one night stand nothing serious.

Rick smiled back "Oh, well you know I'm sure he'd be fine with that too." He chuckled back cause he knew that about 98% of men are good with the one night stands, never a problem really.

"What? What was that about?" Kate had distanced herself from him,

"What, I'm just saying that most men are all for the one night stand thing, I'm sure he won't mind if she doesn't call him back. Although from how he was looking at her and how he talked about her. I think he might really like her." Richard was used to having weird reactions he had had his load of them with his ex-wife.

Kate squinted at him, trying to analyse him, mein whatever she was too tired to analyse him now and didn't really care. Lanie dealt with this type of thing before, she'll manage. She then brought herself closer to him again and stayed in his arms.

Kate woke up with the sound of her phone ringing. She grimaced as she was slowly waking up, she had a huge head ache, and opening her eyes was painful. After a few rings her phone pinged, indicating that it went to voicemail.

She slowly woke up _what the? Coffee?_ As she figured that someone had made coffee she jumped up in bed, not without consequence though, she grabbed her head with both her hands, the pounding had intensified with the sudden movement.

Once she was sitting in bed she saw that she was wearing a man's t-shirt, but that was the least of her worries for now, _where the hell am I?_ She looked around to see where her phone might have been. She spotted her coat lying on a chair a few feet away from the bed. As she looked over she saw two aspirins and a glass of water on the night stand beside her.

She got the phone out of her coat pocket and listened to her voicemail. It was Lanie, "Hey girl, I saw you leave with Mr. Castle last night hope you had fun..." as she was listening to her message she knew too damn well the face that Lanie was making when leaving the message. She couldn't help but strike a rapid smile, as she saved the message. Lanie had also left info about the case she was working on and with this headache she had she needed to write it down.

_Om my god Richard! What-did I do? Wha-_

"Hey beautiful, how's your head this morning? I left you some aspirin, thought you might need it." He was coming back into bedroom with two cups of coffee.

He was adorable in his pyj's, his broad shoulders were definitely working for her and that chest. She silently sighed to herself because he was just so manly.

Kate put the phone back into her coat and sat back down on the bed, as well as accepting the coffee "Thanks, I really need this...and this" as she took the aspirin from the night stand and gulped it down with the coffee.

Kate couldn't prevent herself from holding her head in her hands, she hadn't drank that much in a long time. But from what she could remember she had fun.

"Oh god you must think that I can't drink-ahha" as she forced herself to laugh cause she felt very self conscience and also felt awkward not knowing what happened, here in the room, in his bed.

Richard went and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Actually, I wouldn't say that. After all those drinks you seem quite fine. You know, I don't know you much but I know that 'drunk Kate' is fun." All he could do was smile back at her.

Kate's stomach was turned upside down, not only from all the alcohol but from his statement. _What the hell did I do? This is why I don't do these things_ Her facial expression was terrifying, so much so that Richard decided to stop messing with her. He was making her really uncomfortable and that's the last thing he wanted.

"Kate, I'm kidding, yes you were fun. We had fun on the dance floor and we had a nice talk in the cab, but that's it. You fell asleep on my shoulder before the driver asked you for your address. Not knowing where you lived I thought bringing you here was the best I could do. I woke you so you'd put the t-shirt on, cause honestly I didn't feel comfortable taking advantage of your situation. If I get to see you without clothes I want you to want." Kate chocked on her sip of coffee. "What? I am a gentleman, I wasn't going to take complete advantage of you, it was fun enough to have you sleeping next to me. I now know that you cuddle back when you sleep." Richard was teasing her a bit he thought she could take it.

Kate gazed over at him, shooting him a semi-darted look but had a corner smile so it passed.

Kate's phone rang again, she got up and took it out of her pocket.

"Beckett." Kate's answering method sounded weird to his ears, he had no idea why the hell she answered using her last name.

"Yeah? Really? Ok give me about 30 minutes I'll be there. No Espo I'm not talking about last night. Yeah see you in 30" she rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone. She knew too well that Lanie had talked to Esposito about her encounter. But she'd have to deal with that later.

"Uh- Kate? Why do you answer your phone with your last name? Sounds weird."

Kate hadn't mentioned to Rick what her career was and she didn't really want to get into it right now. She was kind of in a hurry.

"Oh that, yeah I'm a homicide detective and we answer mostly with our last names. It's just how it is."

Kate was looking for her dress she had to get it back on. She'd change at work she always had extra clothing there, just in case, she was glad for that right now.

"A cop..wow that's hot." Richard said silently while sipping his coffee.

"Hey!" As he popped his head up as though he had had an idea. "Do you think I could come along with you and see what you do? I need to come up with something new for future books. Maybe some of your colleagues could give me insight on cases. Yeah that's a great idea." As he got up from bed and headed to his dresser, getting clothes out and got ready to leave with her.

"Umm I don't think my boss would want that, you are a civilian and its all classified cases. Not everyone can have access to that type of information." she said while she put her dress back over her head.

"Oh don't worry about that I know people!" his voice was coming from the bathroom.

Kate rolled her eyes and didn't have time to argue so, as she had her purse in one hand and her coat in the other ready to head out.

"Ok I'm ready!" as he came out of the bathroom

"Fine. Hurry we need to get a cab. Take it up with whoever your connection is."

They both headed to the front door, and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Kate got to the precinct Richard was talking to his contact, she could see that this process was going to take a while. She knew too well that Capt. Gates would never let this guy tag along. All she could do at this point was smile.

"Mr. Castle in my office please." Kate and Rick had barely stepped into the precinct that she was asking for him in her office.

"Ohhh you're in trouble!" Kate was teasing him; she was already getting comfortable around him and was pretty sure that this was probably not going to work out.

Kate changed and felt much more comfortable in her jeans and tee. She sat back down at her desk, and saw that he was still in there. He seemed to be smiling. She kept looking at him, his smile was captivating her and made her insides work up on her again. As he got up and shook Gates' hand Kate jumped in her seat and started looking at her screen. She didn't want him to see her staring at him.

"Hey Kate, well good news. I'll be able to tag along with you as soon as this case is over." as he sat at the desk right in front of her and smiled.

"What? She agreed?" Kate's insides were playing tricks on her. She liked him but didn't really know how it would be, him tagging along all the time but she didn't let it show, looked up at him and smiled "Great."

"Well I'm off for now, I'll let you work, give me a call once your done." He got up and worked his way to her side. She turned her chair to face him, but stayed seated. He leaned into her and whispered in her ear "I'd love for us to go to dinner tonight. I'll reserve at Chez Charles for 8:00 if anything comes up let me know and I'll push it." He gently kissed her cheek as he retreated from her ear. Her eyes closed at his touch, heat emerged from her body she wanted more than this.

"Ok," her voice was soft and her eyes still closed.

"Ok," He pulled away from his lean and smiled at the sight of her closed eyes. Once she felt the weight taken off her chair she opened them. Her eyes were dark and had some predatory look in them.

"See you tonight Kate," he smiled and left.

Kate's heart was going 100mph she wanted to run toward him and go back home with him but she pulled herself together and started looking at her case.

"Hey Rick it's Kate, we still on for tonight at 8?" Kate had called him back to confirm the time and place.

"Hmm. Rick. Not a lot of people call me that. I like it! Yeah 8 still on. Do you want me to come and pick you up? Or would you rather come to my place. I'm already ready, so as you wish" Richard was obviously happy about this date and she could hear it through the tone of his voice.

"Uh well, if you could pass by my place I'd have more time to get ready. It's on the way to Chez Charles anyways so. Could you do that?" Kate wanted them to be there in time and if she went home, took a shower, got ready and went to his place they'd already be late. It was 7:15 and she was leaving work now.

"Sure no problem, just give me your address and I'll be there at 7:50 is that good?" he prepared a piece of paper and jolted her address down.

"Ok got it, see yah in a few." Rick was ready to go and had 30 minutes to kill.

Then he had an idea, since Richard wasn't the type of guy who'd just sit around and do nothing he decided to make a quick stop before going to Kate's apartment.

It was 7:45 as he pulled up to her building. He went up to stairs and he was there, at her door. If someone would have told him that he'd meet an extraordinary woman in the park and that the next day he'd be at her door step, feeling this nervous, anxious and excited, he wouldn't have believed it.

His insides seemed to want to come out, his blood was rushing through his body. He took a deep breath and knocked.

A few seconds later, there she was, her hair half up in a nice hair due. She wore a red dress that seemed to be made for her body. Her never ending legs were magnificent, as always, with red shoes to match. Her make-up was perfect just enough, no too much and he loved her eyes which she accentuated with a black eye-liner.

"Aww Rick, the flowers are beautiful," he handed them to her, "I love Lilies, thank you they are beautiful." She took a whiff of the smell, the smile on her face was well worth it, the butterflies in his stomach were once more activated.

"Come in," she gestured him to come in.

Richard followed her to the kitchen where he saw a painting that covered the entire wall.

"Wow, nice place! I love the painting." As he looked over at the painting.

"Thanks," she smiled as she put the flowers into a vase, that she had taken from the top of her fridge.

"The restaurant called, the reservations were pushed back an extra 30 minutes, I hope it's ok." He had gotten the call as he was buying the flowers.

"Oh yeah it's fine. Do you want a glass of wine while we wait?"

"Sure thing, it'll be a lot more fun than waiting for our seats over there."

Kate took a bottle of red wine out of her wine cellar. She was starting to feel nervous, she hadn't really had time to realize that all of this was happening. She had had a big day at work, and getting ready had brought her nerves down but now, NOW, she was nervous. Her stomach wanted to jump out, she was getting hot from all the heat her body was creating and her heart was racing. She uncorked the bottle and started pouring the wine into the glasses.

Richard was standing in front of her on the other side of the counter. He was observing her in awe, he barely knew this woman and here he was, his heart pounding, blood rushing through him.

"Here you go," as she handed him his glass.

"Shall we?" As Kate headed to the living room, she thought that getting comfy was a good idea.

"So how was your day?" Richard asked as he sat down beside her.

"Oh pretty busy, we`re getting closer to solving the case but there's something missing. Once that's found well, we should be done." She took a sip of wine, she felt it come down. This was the first time all day that she had sat down and relaxed. She could feel every muscle in her body relax as the wine soothed her.

"Good to hear, hope it'll go well." Rick said as he took a sip "Mmm good, oh here..." bringing his glass closer to hers "to my iPod, if it had played the song that I wanted I wouldn't be here tonight. Wouldn't know what I'd be missing."

"Ha!" as she bursted out a laugh it was pretty funny that they were about to toast an iPod Her smile was contagious, making him smile as well and they clinged their glasses together and took another sip.

Richard set his glass on her coffee table, sat back on the couch in an angle so he could face Kate while they talked.

They started talking about the case, then talked about his daughter Alexis who was on the verge of going to college.

Next thing they knew it was 9:00 they had totally lost track of time. They only noticed the time when the restaurant had called Rick to inform him that he had lost his reservation.

"Oh Charles, sorry we lost track of time, another time then" He could see Kate biting her bottom lip, they were having so much fun in each other's company that time had become irrelevant. After just a few seconds Richard hung up

"Looks like we no longer have reservations," he felt a sudden nudge in his stomach, he really wanted to bring her there and have a nice romantic supper. Although, his stomach felt just fine when he told himself that the dinner didn't matter, what mattered was that he was having a good time with this ravishing and interesting woman, everything else didn't matter.

"Doesn't matter, we can go another time." She had a little timid corner smile, she would have wanted to try out the restaurant for sure but she liked the evening as it was now.

"There's this really good Chinese place that deliver, we could just order in." She was at delighted at the idea that they'd stay at her place.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Hey, if you want to get into something more comfortable, don't mind me." Although Richard loved her attire, giving her a perfect silhouette he thought maybe she might want to be more comfortable in something else.

"Oh, well for now its fine, it's pretty comfy. Let me get the number and I'll order." She got up and went in the kitchen to get the menu, she brought it back to the couch. "Here we go, brought the bottle, might as well if we're staying in." She poured herself and Richard more wine.

After looking at the menu they decided what to order and were now waiting for it to arrive.

"Usually takes about 30-45 minutes but it's worth the wait, I promise,"

"Castle, hmm Castle's what you guys are going to call me at the precinct aren't you?" Kate chuckled at how it didn't feel natural for him to say it .

"Yeah, we'll call you Castle, it'll be your name" she looked him, her heart leapt every time she saw him smile, the butterflies in her stomach acted like crazy when he looked at her that way, with both intrigue and interest.

For a moment they just sat there and looked each others' eyes. Kate's heart skipped a beat, it was pounding in her chest blood was rushing through her veins, she felt as though he could read her, as though he knew what she needed.

In that moment Kate felt the intensity increase she couldn't bare the butterflies inside her so she thought she'd bring the menu back in the kitchen, she needed to breath, everything in her body was heating up.

As she got up she accidently tripped in the fold of the carpet that was under her coffee table. She ended up on Castle's chest, she went to get up as quickly as she had fallen but he held her back. He gently pulled on her arm to assure her that the seat she had taken was fine by him. As she turned slightly to face him, he gently put his hand on the side of her face and held it there. He looked deeply into her eyes and brought her closer to him. Kate let it happened she had been waiting for this moment all night.

They both leaned toward each other her hand now moving slowly toward his face. The contact of their lips was like a sweet melody, Kate was melting under her skin. Their lips gently pressed against each other, the tenderness of it was heaven like.

Rick's heart was pounding in his chest, Kate's lips with his were driving him mad, a kiss that he had wanted to have ever since he bumped into her. Without noticing, his eagerness to get her closer grew.

The kiss was getting intense, their tongues seemed to be play tug of war. He brushed the hair out of her face, and gently slid his to her back. Her dress in the back was somewhat open, his hands glided to her back and touched her bare skin. Skin so soft, all he could do was stay there and caress her.

Kate had a hand at the back of his head, bringing him closer into the kiss. The other hand was gently caressing his chest, a chest that she wanted to touch with her bare hands, she wanted him to take his shirt off. She wanted to make him feel what he was doing to her.

The heat between the two was rising, their breathing was getting heavier as they continued caressing each other. They both needed air and broke the kiss, looked each other in the eyes. This time their gazes' were a lot more intense, sexual. Kate's eyes were dark and predatory as for Rick's eyes were overwhelmed by her beauty.

After a few seconds, they leaned back into a lingering softer kiss.

The doorbell rang, it was the food.

They broke the kiss as they both jumped on the couch, They had completely forgotten about the food. They had other things on their minds.

Kate gave him a kiss before getting up and getting the door. As she was heading toward the door she played a bit with her hair to make it look in its place and rearranged the top of her dress quickly. She shook it off and opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Beckett closed the door behind her, and brought the food in the living room. All she could think was that the last thing she wanted to do right now was eat. She sat down beside Rick and he just looked at her.

"Mmmm looks good!" But Rick was obviously lying it was the last thing on his mind too.

"Yeah well it is, really good." Kate got up and went to get utensils in the kitchen. She leaned against the counter and took a deep breath. She had to ignore everything her body was telling her. Her body longed for him. All she wanted was for his hands to caress her like he had been doing, but she had to change her thoughts, she took an another deep breath and headed back to the living room.

As she sat back down beside Rick all he could do was look at her. Her perfect curves were hypnotizing him, and he wanted to get his hands back on her.

"Listen Kate, this food looks great but..."

As Kate looked over to Rick she knew that he too wanted to continue where they had left off. She smiled and laid the utensils on the coffee table, gently gliding her way toward Rick.

She looked at him, both staring deeply into each others' eyes. She gently leaned her head towards him as he did the same. She placed her right hand on his the side of his face, holding it there for a second before he did the same. They leaned into one another slowly and gently pressed their lips together.

Their insides were jolting, and both hadn't felt this way about anyone in a long time. Kate's heart rate increased and she knew by the fact that she was running out of breath, his kiss was making her feel as though she was running a marathon.

Rick's heart was racing but he loved the rush. He couldn't remember the last time that he felt this way. Right now he was thankful that this gorgeous woman was interested in him and she was more than a mere beauty. She was a smart woman who knew what she wanted. This turned him on more than he thought it would. His insides were starting to act up on him again.

The kissing intensified and the next thing Kate knew her dress was off, she was now only in her bra and underwear. She thought she'd feel more self conscience but she wasn't she felt completely comfortable with him, Rick did that to her. As he kissed her, her heart pounded in her chest and she let him take over her.

Rich leaned in and kiss her chest, gently, letting every kiss linger. Rick's kisses were making Kate crazy, his gentle touch as he kissed her breasts made her heart skip a beat. He was so gentle and attentive that she was literally melting under his touch.

She took his head gently, as she moved him back toward her lips so she could kiss him. She wanted him to kiss her lips, this way her heart and her insides weren't going out of control she wanted this moment to last a little longer even though he was driving her completely wild.

As his lips connected with hers she took his face into her hands. She brought him closer to have all of him in the kiss. She then gently slid her hands to his waist and gently pulled his shirt off. All she wanted now was to caress his broad and muscular chest. He was driving her so crazy that she wanted to touch him, she needed to.

As his shirt came off, she took a second to look at him. Their lips now a part she could see him his broad shoulders didn't do him justice with his shirts on. His chest was wide and sexy. At the site of them she unconsciously bit her bottom lips, his broad shoulders and chest were playing for him. She gently took her hand and slid it from his waist up to his chest. She did this slowly taking in every inch of his body in for this was driving her mad.

Once she was at his pecks she grabbed his face and kissed him. Her hormones were taking over and he seconded it. His moan indicated that he was exactly where she was and that he too wanted this.

Their kiss was getting more and more intense, the next thing Castle knew, Kate's hands were on his belt and she was undoing it. She, very skilfully, unbuttoned his pants. Rick was surprised and turned on by her ability to get a man's pants off. Next thing he knew he was on her couch wearing only his boxers. And she was leaning against him, caressing his arms and chest.

The kissing continued and intensified even more. Kate and Rick were caressing each other into ecstasy. They were driving each other crazy and Rick's lips shifted from her lips to her neck, she leaned her head backward because of the arousal coming over her.

Her insides were completely lit up by his touch and she stopped trying to resist. Her eyes were now dark and ready to give into whatever Richard Castle wanted. Her insides were taking over and she let it. She hadn't had anything this hot and sexy in a long time.

Katerine Beckett gave into Rick. She teased him with her gentle lingering kisses to his chest as she descended to his belly button. She turned him on completely and he let her play with him. Although when his turn would come he wouldn't let her get away with it, he'd do what to her what she was doing to his insides right now.

As he smoothly turned the situations around he took Kate by the waist and turned her, putting her under him. He moved into her and kissed her neck her gentle moanss told him she approved of all his actions he continued kissing her neck and descended to her collarbone. He gently descended to her chest, and lingered there for a few moments when he decided to caress her waist, Her skin was so soft that it felt like stain, his touch was making her insides turn. All she could do was put her head back because this man was driving her mad and she loved it.

A few days passed since Rick's visit to Kate's apartment, but the idea of him still made her insides turn. The night had been perfect, his touch, his moves...him. She had gotten all of him and she wanted more. She needed more.

Her eyes were still closed but she smiled, as she heard Rick breath beside her. They had seen each other a lot lately, and she was happy. She turned around to face Rick who was still sleeping. She put her head in her hand and just watched him sleep. He was so peaceful and handsome. All she could do was bring herself to smile.

After a few minutes Rick started stretching and slowly woke up. As he opened his eyes, he noticed Kate watching him.

"Hey, good morning beautiful," as he leaned towards her and kissed her.

"Glad to see that you didn't get called in early, waking up with you is always the highlight of my day," as he turned on his side to face her.

"Hey, happy to be here too, you know soon you'll be seeing a lot more of me. I hope you won't get fed up of me." As she smiled back at him.

"Impossible, if I see something like that about to emerge, I'll follow someone else around cause I wouldn't want to lose what we have. Hey do you want some coffee, I'll go and make some." Rick stretched out one more time before leaning into Kate to kiss her once more.

As he got up from bed and headed out of his bedroom, all Kate could do was look at him walk off. As he was out of the room she stretched out a huge smile and put her head in her hands. She hadn't felt this overwhelmed by a man in a long time. Just watching him made her stomach act up and created butterflies.

Kate got up, put on her jeans and her tee on and headed out to the kitchen.

He was there, making her coffee as he was preparing her breakfast.

"Eggs, I thought you might need the energy to finish your case. Plus, a good breakfast is key to a good day." He poured her coffee, and handed her the mug. He knew, after only a few mornings, how she took her coffee. He thought that even the smallest details were important.

She smiled, took the coffee as she sat down at the counter.

"Rick, you don't have to do this every morning you know." Kate said as he handed her her breakfast.

"I know but, it's the least I can do for you. You know-" as he positioned himself in front of her "meeting you has made me feel more complete. You give a sense to my days and having you in my life is something I am most grateful for. Therefore, making you breakfast is the least I can do." He leaned into her and kissed her check.

She smile and blushed, for she felt exactly the same. It was as though they clicked instantly when they met and as of now, it was the best relationship she had been in ever.

Kate finished her breakfast and started getting ready to go to work.

"Thanks again for the breakfast, it's always delicious,"

Rick started walking towards her as she was getting ready. As he was beside her, she grabbed his shirt and tugged him toward her.

"Hey, if you're lucky, the case should be over with today and you'll get more than enough of me once you start tagging along." She just stood there and looked in his eyes. Her gaze gently directed her eyes to his lips. She bit her bottom lip and quickly looked back in his eyes.

He grabbed her face and kissed her. His heart had been acting up on him she was driving his insides insane.

"Are you sure you have to go just now? Don't you have an extra 10-15 minutes, you know I can be quick." As he kissed her again. She replied with a faint laugh,

"Sorry Rick, I've got to go, actually I'm already late. But tonight...tonight you can take all the time you want, and we can really get into it." She said as she bit her lip. She was clearly lying for any 10 minutes with him was as good as 45.

"Ok, I'll take your word on that...tonight." he leaned into her and kissed her again.

Kate had to tear herself away from Rick, which was one of the hardest things she had to do in her day. Cases were nothing compared to the longing that she had for him.

Kate left Rick's loft and headed to work. She couldn't prevent herself from smiling, she was genuinely happy and her case was coming along really well.

She couldn't bare waiting 10-12 hrs before seeing Rick again.

*a few hours later*

"Rick, it's Kate."

"Oh hey how's it going?"

"Good, very good we finished the case. Hence, my next case is your case."

"Good! Can't wait! Hey maybe we could talk about a few things tonight at dinner. What do you think?"

"Yeah, sounds good. See you tonight Castle," as she smiled, she knew exactly the face he'd make.

"Oh...detective Beckett, very sexy. I like it, call me that tonight and we'll see where it takes us'"

Kate chuckled a laugh, she wasn't expecting such a grand reaction but she took it in.

"Ok, I'll remember that tonight, I should be there are 7 is that good?"

"It's great, I'll prepare something and we'll eat while we talk about procedure."

"Ok, perfect. See you tonight,"

They hung up, Castle's insides were completely and utterly playing games on him. Kate calling him Castle had turned him on. All he wanted was for her to be by his side.

Kate went to have dinner with Rick. They talked about the procedures that he'd have to follow once a case would come up. It was very straight forward and came to the conclusion that if things were to get out of hand he'd be moved with Espo or Ryan.

As his first case came, he followed the procedure as discussed with Beckett. He, contrary to what we've seen in previous seasons, listened to Kate and made sure to stay on her good side.

Kate and Rick have been working together for 4 years now. Rick proposed to Kate last year and they are getting married today.

Today is Kate's day but her day took a bigger turn when her pregnancy test was positive.. Kate's life was changing, she was becoming a wife and a mother. As she saw the result of her test, tears strode down her cheeks, this was surely the happiest day of her life.

They both are eternally grateful for that day in the park, it was by mere coincidence that their paths met, and that's when she thought:

'Coincidences are good!' She smiled and walked out, for she was becoming Katherine Castle today.


End file.
